There's So Many Wars We Fight
by CaliTues
Summary: Tidus confronts Yuna about a sphere she's hidden from him. Slight language. AU?


Yuna entered the hut to find him holding a sphere. The sphere. The one she thought she had hidden so well. His hands fell to his sides, and he turned to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"…You watch-"

He screamed, throwing the sphere at the walls of the hut, causing it to shatter into hundreds of pieces.

Yuna frowned as she watched him stalk off. Swallowing, she looked down to the shattered sphere on the floor of the hut. Slowly, she knelt and began to gather the pieces.

She winced as she heard something slam against the hut, followed by cursing. The uneasiness in her stomach changed to anger, dropping the pieces she had gathered, she exited the hut. Walking along the side, she found him in the back, pacing back and forth near the edge of the forest. When he saw her approach, he turned away and headed towards the hill out of the village, brushing past her. Letting out a frustrated scream, she quickly caught up with him, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop.

He didn't pull away, and he didn't turn around to face her. "Let go." She placed another hand on his shoulder, "I mean it. Yuna."

"You're being selfish. Do you think I _want _to do it?"

He turned on her, wrenching his arm out of her hand and instead grabbing her wrist to prevent her from pulling away. "Then don't! Tell them you don't want to go."

"You know I ca-"

"-You can. You just won't!" She winced as his grip on her wrist tightened, and she again tried to pull away slightly, causing him to loosen his hold and step back. "Yuna, you've saved Spira twice already, you shouldn't _feel_ like you have to do it again."

She shook her head and looked past him. "You're wrong."

"I'm _not_."

"I'll only be gone for a few weeks..."

"Without me there to protect you," he pointed out.

She arched a brow, giving him a quizzical look. "Really?" She crossed her arms, shaking her head with a smirk, "That's the leverage you're going to use?"

"Why am I even here then? What's the point in the Fayth keeping me here if you don't need me then? You're just going to get yourself killed."

"You don't know that'll happen."

"You don't either!" His yelling had attracted some bystanders at the entrance to the village, but he continued, un-phased. "And you obviously don't giv-" He was cut off when she embraced him. Squeezing him.

"Please, just drop it. I can't fight two wars."

He was quiet. He stepped backwards, peeling her off of him and brushed past her towards the temple. "Then fight both, or don't fight at all. "

She narrowed her eyes and quickly stopped him again. "No. You listen. Why can't you just _understand_ that I have to help? I can't stand here and let it happen. Maybe you're the kind of person who can see bad things happening and let it continue, but I'm _not._" She took in a deep breath before continuing, "I'm not some self-centered little cry baby."

He stared at her. In awe at her words. At her bold statement. He grinned, shaking his head. "Dismiss me, Yuna."

Her eyes widened. "W-wha-"

"_Dismiss_ me. I'm here for you. Right? Isn't that the only reason they brought me back? The only reason I'm even in existence. For you." He crossed his arms, shaking his head and looking past her. "But it's pointless for them to dream when you don't need me."

She reached out to take his arm, only for him to pull away. "No, that's not what-"

"Dismiss me. Or I'll do it."

"What do you want from me! What do you want me to do?" She shoved him, crying. "I don't want you to go, I don't _want_ to go-"

"Tell them no, Yuna."

She glared at him, her vision obscured by her tears. "Why don't you understand? What don't you get?"

"What don't _you_ get Yuna? You shouldn't have to run to everyone's aid with the drop of a stupid sphere."

"Who am I?"

He rolled his eyes. "High Summoner Yuna, savior of Spira. Class One Pushover."

"_High Summoner_. If I don't do it, who will?" Her voice fell, along with her stance. Slouching, she looked away from his gaze. "We'd be overrun in days. And it'd be _my_ fault. All those people, they'd blame _me._"

She saw his offensive stance falter slightly as he watched her. "Yuna…"

"Everything I've always done, I've done for Spira. For everyone else. I began my pilgrimage, to defeat Sin. And with you, we were finally able to do it. Once and for all. Before, I was so determined, but I was so scared, I wo-" She stopped. Clearing her throat, she continued, "I wouldn't be here."

"Bu-"

She held a hand up to silence him. "Let me finish. And then, Sin was gone. But…Well," she smiled slightly, "You weren't…here... And when I saw the sphere of Shuyin. I was so convinced, so convinced it was you. But in the end, it became about Spira again. Saving Spira. You were just a reward from the Fayth. For getting rid of Shuyin."

"Yuna."

"So you see? I _have_ to be the one to do it. Because I'm the only one who _can_."

"That's no-"

"Everyone expects me to help them, to go. Just like before."

"Yuna, it's no-"

"'Good job Yuna, _you_ did it. You saved us, all.'" She crossed her arms over her chest, "And I did. _We_ did. But, what if I hadn't? What if he had destroyed Spira? It'd be all my-"

"Yuna!" He placed a gloved hand over her mouth, supporting her with his other arm. "Calm down."

She removed his hand, pushing him away. "I _can't_ just stay here while people are at risk of being killed. I can't stay here, with you, and let people get hurt. Everyone; You, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Paine and the others? I wouldn't be able to; I can't lose any of you because of a mistake I make. I won't. It's just a meeting. I'll be fine. I'll be home in a few weeks. It'll all be okay." And as she said it, she realized she was trying to convince herself more so then him.

"But what they want…" She winced, avoiding his gaze. He knew, that's why he was pushing it.

"We'll negotiate. New Yevon and the Youth League, Baralai and Nooj? They'll be there too. I'm not going alone."

"The way it's looking, you will be the only one there Yuna. Who else are they going to get to go through with it? Leblanc? Hell, Nooj could pass for an ugly woman, think they'll consider him?"

"That wasn't even the main aspect of the meeting. If we can just get them to reco-"

"What if you can't? If they don't meet Baralai's terms. What then? From what I know, there'd be two options." She avoided his gaze, avoiding having it said out loud.

"Baralai is doing the best he can to meet all their demands _without_ endangering us. We have to hope that works. We have to believe that it'll work."

"I guess…But Yu-"

"No."

"Your minds still set."

"I'm sorry."

"I get it, you're you. You have to save everyone. But Yuna, if they. If it comes down to it. What'll you do?"

She hesitated, watching him. He knew what she would say. She knew he knew. But she also knew, that he would need to hear it. Shooting him a small smile, she turned away, "Whatever I have to."

**Success. With? I don't know, you tell me. But, I'm just proud I produced something with Tuna-ness. Argh. Where to start? This idea, spawned from… Yuna's speech in X-2, and Yuna's sphere in X, and then also Yuna's Balled. I just wanted a Yuna/Tidus fight. And to be fair, M'jai's trilogy, that spawned the whole "Dismiss me," scenario. (BTW Tidus! For the record I didn't even name him in this piece! V! ) I've seemed to have created, some new threat. Who wants united-ness between Spira, and the unnamed. Do with it what you will. I was just bored. If you're confused, ask, and I'll answer to the best of my ability. **


End file.
